


Documentaries

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also- Dorky Rick, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exploring together, First Time, Fluff, Kimarie Prompt Game #2, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Rimming, Topping Negotiation, Young Love, and, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Because Rick is never one to come unprepared, Daryl is in for a surprise when he gets back to their dorm studio.This is the second installment of the prompt game TWDObssessive and I play, be sure to read hers too: 'I'm not doing that'





	Documentaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This is the second installment of the prompt game TWDObssessive and I have been playing! Prompts this time were: "I'm not doing that! YOU do it!" And, one of them watches something embarrassing and gets caught.
> 
> Was lovely playing with you my friend, as always <3 and thanks for beta'ing, as usual ;-)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading and make sure to read Tweedo's as well as it is AWESOME!

Daryl parked his bike in front of Greene Hall and made his way to his and Rick’s room as fast as he could with how tired he was feeling after a day filled with numerous classes and all too long hours spent waiting tables at the _Yellow Monroe Bow_ diner downtown. He went up the stairs feeling the soreness in his back straining more and more with each step, the only thing helping him staying on his feet at this point was the thought, hope, that Rick was already back from his own classes and waiting in their tiny studio-like place.

He slid his key in the lock and opened the door just enough to enter before slouching on it, the door closing under his weight as he slipped down to the floor. A sigh of relief escaped his lips at the feeling of finally being home that both the room and the sight of Rick on their joined twin beds brought him. Finally.

The relief was short-lived and quickly gave room to confusion as Rick only barely looked up from the laptop that was positioned on his stretched out legs on the bed. Daryl was about to say something, ask him if he was ok or...anything really, when a very peculiar sound carried all the way from the computer to himself at the door. That sounded like, a moan? An honest to god moan.

“What the hell are you doing?” Daryl finally asked as he forced himself to get up and join Rick. He crawled on the bed as soon as he reached it and almost collapsed on his stomach next to his boyfriend.

“Watching a particularly enlightening sex ed. documentary.” Rick answered, apparently unphased and still very much into his video. One of his hands made its way to Daryl’s head and started brushing his hair lightly, only to drop down on the comforter as the man raised on his elbows to take a look at the screen.

What he saw got his eyes to bulge wide and he looked back from Rick to the screen in shock.

“You’re watching _porn_ , man, _porn_ , not a documentary.” he whispered like someone might hear, or care, for that matter. It wasn’t like pornography was a very unusual thing to be encountered in a building packed full of undergrad students.

Rick hummed, unconcerned and Daryl kept staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“That your way of telling me m’not enough for you, Rick?” Daryl asked and that finally got an actual reaction from his boyfriend, who immediately paused the movie and put the laptop on his other side, giving Daryl his undivided attention for the first time since he’d came home.

“What are you talking about, you fool?” he asked as he straddled the back of Daryl’s thighs and curled up on his boyfriend’s back, a hand coming to rest on one of his shoulders, and the other gently pulling Daryl’s uneven locks of brown hair away from his frowning face.

Rick kissed the back of Daryl’s neck and up to his cheek, hoping to convey how much of a nonsensical question that had been.

“I love you, idiot. Just thought we could, huh...go further? If you’d like I mean…” Rick continued, blue eyes searching Daryl's only visible one before the man thought to turn around under him.

They faced each other, Rick still sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, both searching the other’s gaze with intent and bashful smiles breaching their faces. Then Daryl burst out laughing and Rick blushed.

“So, that’s research? That was you, dork, doing your homework?” Daryl kept chuckling.

“You know I hate coming unprepared.” Rick nodded and winked and both men laughed together this time.

Daryl pulled him down onto his chest, wrapping his strong arms around Rick’s frailer figure and holding him, breathing in the fresh smell of his recently washed curls and smiling stupidly as long as he could hide it there.

“So? Do you? Want to try?” Rick straightened up, his hands tracing circles on his boyfriend’s chest.

Daryl didn’t answer right away. The two of them had known each other forever and loved one another more than friends usually do, if they were honest with themselves, for quite a while but had only confessed to it when the time had come to leave Georgia behind and go to college together in Philadelphia. All in all they had only been able to enjoy being in a real committed relationship with one another for a few months and being two clueless young adults, had never even breached the subject of taking things that much further and downright fucking. They’d had sex, sure, but apart from experimenting with hands and mouths, grinding together to climax had been the farthest they’d yet to go.

Daryl shot a glance towards the still screen of Rick’s laptop and looked back at Rick before tentatively tapping on the touchpad to start back the movie.

It starred two rather young men, one on all fours, hands clutched into fists in his own hair while the other was pounding down his ass with forceful, erratic thrusts. Both were grunting in pleasure and cursing here and there.

Daryl was transfixed and as a particularly hard push seemed to hit the bottom guy in a very pleasurable spot, he turned his attention back to Rick and couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m not doing that! YOU do it!” he blurted out and Rick chuckled in confusion.

“What are you not doing? Both seem quite nice to me…” he answered with something akin to envy lacing his words as he looked back to the two men still right at it in the video, head tilted to the side in his concentration.

“That!” Daryl pointed to the man kneeling behind his partner. “I ain’t doing that!” Daryl shook his head.

Rick once again paused the movie and both his hands went threading in Daryl's hair affectionately.

“Why?” he asked, genuine curiosity, desire to understand his partner's reason showing down to the bottom of his tropical blue eyes, no pressure whatsoever as he kept caressing Daryl's hair.

“I’ll hurt you, no way, you do it.” Daryl replied, his voice sounding definitive and if his hands hadn't been too busy fidgeting nervously, he might have crossed his arms in emphasis.

“I do not believe you would,” Rick began before quirking an eyebrow at Daryl when the other man showed signs that he was about to protest. “However big you might be, you wouldn't. But ok. I can top, why not.” Rick smiled sheepishly.

They didn't often talk about sex so openly but they needed to be clear on that kind of thing, of that Rick was sure. He felt relieved too, that Daryl had so easily asked for what he wanted because that was always a long shot.

Daryl nodded his assent and proceeded to roll them over.

“Now will you just kiss me already?” he asked, a formality really, as, two seconds later, he'd gone the few inches that separated them himself and placed his lips on Rick’s, gentle, passionate, caring brushes of lips and shy tongues tracing the contours of the other's mouth in turns, grins forming on their soft, increasingly swollen pink lips.

They spent a long moment like that, in one another's arms, kissing lazily as they very often did, no actual heat behind but tenderness and bare love.

“So, learned a lot?” Daryl eventually asked.

Rick frowned a bit, his mind blank of anything that wasn't made of Daryl’s lips and hands before plugging back.

“I have.” he said simply, a smug look on his face, eyebrows dancing foolishly and making Daryl chuckle. “Gonna need to make a trip to the drugstore.” he continued and Daryl frowned. “Lube.” Rick explained and waited for his boyfriend to nod his understanding before kissing him again, gentle.

  
........  
  


With their friend Maggie’s help, Rick was able to gather the supplies he now knew he needed to actually take things further with Daryl. The trip to the drugstore was completed a few days only after their conversation and even if talking to Maggie about it had been awkward as hell and had seen Rick’s cheeks get redder than ever, it had been worth it.

His face was still sporting a faint blush as he got out of the woman’s car on Saturday morning, infamous paper bag clutched in his right hand, a weird little jerk to his every step.

He walked quickly back up to their studio and smiled fondly at the vision he was welcomed by. Daryl was on the bed, settled on his back, arms behind his head and batting his sleep-wet eyelashes in a way that had no right to be that sexy when the man was obviously just trying to clear his bleary vision. The covers hung low at his hips and the arch of his sides, from waist to bent biceps was so positively sinful it punched the breath out of Rick’s lungs.

“Lil’ shopping went okay?” Daryl asked, going for playful and barely succeeding in hiding the nervousness they were both feeling as he talked.

Rick nodded, chin up once, down once, stiffening a little and cursing under his breath, feeling ridiculous for being such a jittery thing. He got rid of his coat and shoes before climbing back into bed with his boyfriend, paper bag thrown to the side.

He plastered himself to Daryl’s near-naked form and kissed him, hurried and edgy. His hands clutched at the pillow under the man’s head. He was trembling softly and wasn’t surprised when Daryl put some distance between them, nudging him a little so he would let up.

“You okay?”

“Uh, huh.” he mumbled, but that wasn’t good enough.

Daryl turned them over easily and settled on Rick, the covers they’d dragged with them, the only barrier between his bare body and Rick’s shirt and jeans.

“Don’t bullshit, babe. Thought you’d researched it all, why ‘you so nervous?” Daryl asked, pecking Rick’s panting lips softly.

“Dunno. Was weird going to buy all that, and Mags was insufferable as you can very well imagine.” Rick babbled away, feeling as though now that he’d begun talking, he couldn’t really stop. “And now I’m scared to hurt you because we’ve never done any of it and maybe I’ll be shit at it and--”

“Shut up. Stop it.” Daryl gruffed out. “We’re doin’ this together ain’t we?” Rick nodded. “Well, I’ve got no more _knowledge_ of it than you have so we’ll just figure it out together, okay?”

Rick smiled, he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, silently thanking him for always being so good at settling his nerves, seemingly knowing what to say each time he needed pep talk, or cheering up or in this case, just chilling out. The man’s deep voice would be enough to calm him down, but Daryl had the words to go with it, too, and that was what made it all better.

“We’re gonna start by gettin’ you naked. That we know how.” Daryl winked and Rick blushed. What a couple of dorks they made, Rick thought and the other man chuckled, as if capable of reading Rick’s mind.

The mood shifted a little as Daryl took Rick's lips back in a fiercer kiss than the previous ones, sucking on Rick's mouth before drawing away a little to lick the outlines of his lips and taking advantage of them parting to plunge inside and ravish him.

Daryl's hands made little skips over Rick's sides, putting more of his weight on him for a minute of wandering up and down his boyfriend’s body before he straightened up.

“Take that off, baby.” and he watched as Rick quickly complied, shaky hands battling with wicked buttons for a moment before the garment was off and on the floor.

“Changed my mind, let's get you all naked, now.” Daryl said and sat up on his heels to give Rick enough space to worm his way out of too-tight jeans and painted on boxers.

All the while, Daryl tried not to growl lustful sounds, taking in the sight of Rick's red cock jutting out, the man already looking steel hard.

Rick was blushing at light speed under his boyfriend's scrutiny and Daryl decided that starting safe with things they had already done and knew were pleasurable was a good idea.

His own hands jumping a bit, he wrapped his fingers around Rick's shaft and pumped a bit, delighted by the honest to god wanton moan that got past Rick's bitten lips.

“That's--’s good Dare...but…” Rick couldn't keep on, Daryl was pumping hard and fast, wrist twisting over the head of his cock and squeezing tighter and tighter at the base while tugging on his balls with his other hand just like they'd discovered Rick liked. Well, more than that, the feeling of it was sometimes enough to make him _cry_ while he spurted in his boyfriend's fist, Daryl watching it all with fascination.

“Beautiful slut.” Daryl whispered in his ear and Rick startled. He hadn't even noticed him bending down and the filth in his mouth was always a go, he cried his pleasure, back arching up the bed as he came, white streaks of cum painting Daryl's hand.

“Maybe you'll be a little more relaxed now.” the other man whispered again and Rick grinned dazedly.

“Maybe.” he answered, hips pressing back on the bed to free his cock from his boyfriend's grip before he turned them back over, laying Daryl on his back and pushing the sheets away.

As Rick settled between his knees, Daryl took to sucking the man’s cum off his fingers and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he loved the taste of it, never thought he would but now, it felt like an addiction. That, and the look in Rick’s eyes as he did it, more predatory than in any other situation, felt too good not to try and provoke as often as possible.

“God. You’re evil.” Rick rasped.

“Uh, uh. Looking to burn in hell? I’m your ticket to go.”

Daryl was grinning and Rick decided he’d had enough of his smugness for the day. Feeling way more relaxed after seeing orgasmic stars from so close, Rick sprawled on the bed not too elegantly before biting lightly at the fair-haired insides of Daryl’s thighs, one then the next and repeat. He smiled mischievously at the audible gasp that drew out of his boyfriend’s throat and inched his way towards the man’s dick.

He hovered above it, blowing softly at the precome he found at the head before lapping at it a few times, just enough to get Daryl squirming and to impregnate himself with the taste of his arousal before he dared going lower.

He’d watched a few more videos over the last few days and decided then that he’d try something, blushing even at the idea of it but the memory of the moans the man who bottomed had been making was enough to keep him determined to see it through.

Daryl watched as Rick’s head got lower and lower, bypassing his cock after only a few seconds of paying any attention to it and he was already so desperate to come, young age and inexperience playing a big part in how far along he was, that a whine caught in his throat. Caught, or trapped, because it didn’t have time to get out before it changed into a surprised moan. Did Rick just...kiss his asshole?

“What the---”

“Shhh…” Rick’s eyes resurfaced from between his legs. “Pretty sure you’ll like that.” He said in a tone that sounded like certainty and self-doubt at the same time and Daryl frowned.

“Just...don’t do anything if you’re not sure you want t’do them. Can you promise me that?” he asked, searching Rick’s eyes intently.

“I promise.” Rick answered and this time there was no quiver of any sort in his voice, just plain confidence and trust.

One more moment of staring into each other’s eyes and Rick dove back, this time much bolder in his moves. His hands went to parting Daryl’s cheeks and even though he couldn’t see it, he knew his boyfriend was blushing around his low moans.

He licked at the ring of muscles he found there, kissing it as if it were Daryl’s lips, drooling all over it and startling himself with how much he liked doing it.

He tried to wriggle his tongue inside and was rewarded by a genuine groan from the other man.

“Think I could do this all day.” he said, words a bit muffled as he didn’t want to draw away too much.

“Huh...Think I’m gonna need something thicker real quick.” Daryl answered before throwing the bottle of lube he found in the abandoned paper bag to the side of Rick’s head.

Rick chuckled but took the bottle anyway, popping the lid open and pouring what was most certainly way too much lube on his fingers, the slick dripping from his palm to his wrist and then the sheets but neither of them minded, better be thorough.

Tentatively, he let the tip of a finger circle Daryl’s rim, face level with his ass on the bed, studying every clench of it and reveling in the sounds it made Daryl produce, his own cock coming back to life at an unheard of speed.

Further emboldened by Daryl's reactions, Rick started to press a little harder, finger circling inward to the very center of his lover's body before pushing in his warmth.

They gasped in unison when the first knuckle slid in rather easily, Rick's passionate rimming and the sheer amount of lube helping it greatly.

Rick straightened a little so he could alternately watch Daryl's lips, parted in a silent cry, eyes, blown wide in shock at the new sensations as well as his own finger, disappearing slowly but steadily from view as he kept pushing it in, Daryl's ass clenching and drawing it farther inside.

“You look fascinated.” Daryl smirked but Rick quirked an eyebrow and pumped in and out and again quickly in retribution before waiting out for the man's reaction.

The lowest growl he'd ever heard.

“Feel good?” Rick asked, lopsided grin made sexier in Daryl’s eyes by the excited glow of happiness he could see painted all over his boyfriend’s features.

“It does yeah…” he breathed.

“Good.” Rick kept on smiling as he moved his finger again, pushing and pulling, thrusting faster and faster, sparks of electricity dancing along his spine whenever Daryl’s hole would clamp up on it.

Surveying his boyfriend’s face closely, Rick pushed in a second finger along the first and tried to go as slow as possible, fear of hurting Daryl never leaving his mind, even fogged up with lust.

“S’okay, Rick, c’mon, gimme more.”

“Anything you want, baby.” Rick whispered, thrusting more harshly.

Daryl shouted and Rick stilled completely.

“Are y--”

“Fuck, Rick! Don’t stop, do that again!” confused by the frustrated but still ecstatic tones of his boyfriend’s words, Rick complied and tried to put as much strength and aim his thrust the exact same way he had and was gifted another cry from Daryl.

“Oh, do you think _that_ is your prostate, Dare?” Rick asked, unrelenting fingers pushing against the irregular flesh he’d apparently found.

A shrill moan wrangled it’s way out of Daryl’s throat and Rick groaned in response.

“God, you’re so sexy.”

“Get---Get inside of me, Rick, NOW!” Daryl all but shouted as he sprang up to yank his boyfriend’s hand out from between his cheeks and tugged on Rick’s dick with his free hand, fisting it a few times before he found the lube again and lost no time in slicking it up. “Now...Please?” he knew Rick would tease him forever at how needy he sounded but for now they were both too caught in the unexpected need they felt to be closer than they had ever been to pay attention to it.

Rick almost fell on Daryl as he repositioned himself higher so he could kiss his boyfriend before guiding his cock towards the new territory of Daryl’s loosened hole.

Just the brush of his head over the man’s rim was enough to make Rick clench his teeth tightly, even though he’d already climaxed once he knew this would still not last long but hopefully he could make Daryl come before he lost it.

“C’mon, Rick!” Daryl whined.

And he started pushing, all the air leaving the room and leaving them gasping for a lungful. The head of his cock popped in and then, centimeter by centimeter, Rick was in, fully in and looking deep into Daryl’s eyes as the man opened and closed his mouth, no sound coming out.

“You good?” he asked him, concern easing a bit as Daryl nodded.

The man’s hands were gripping his hips so tightly it hurt a little but it was enough to let Rick know he should wait. So he did, watching for any sign that Daryl wanted to stop. But he didn’t. He started rolling his own hips, gently.

“Mmm, that’s good, baby, move, please move.” he finally said and Rick’s dick gave a little twitch from deep within Daryl’s ass.

He started drawing out, the slowness of his own movement very daring for his sanity but no way was he going to--

“I said _move_ , not slow down. Ain’t made o’ glass. Make me feel it!” Daryl demanded, blushing a little at his own neediness and bossiness but damn, he did need it.

Rick chuckled a little before he nodded, blushing, too.

It didn’t take long before he was pounding into Daryl and the man’s arms where pinning him down against his chest.

“That’s it, fuck me, baby, like it, huh?” Daryl rumbled in his ear, going on and on, his filthy words fueling Rick’s movements to grow even sharper and erratic before they came, both of them in turn, cum splattering both their chests from where Daryl’s cock was trapped between them and Rick’s seed shooting inside Daryl, condom completely forgotten in the brown bag that had fell down to the floor some time after he’d began fingering his lover.

They stayed like this for what could have been an hour, Daryl’s cum drying between them and Rick’s length going limp inside of him.

They wouldn’t be able to tell later who started but eventually, a fit of laughter took them both and they parted just enough for Rick to have half his body rest on the bed, the other half still covering Daryl.

“Well, never been happier to be dating a nerdy schoolboy.” Daryl said, looking at Rick with laughter-induced tears in his eyes.

“Yeah. Thank god for documentaries.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Don't forget to read TWDObssessive's prompt fill as well if you haven't already! 
> 
> Luv.
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
